


“Shopping” (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Dirty blurb for Eremin Week Day 2: In Public... Yes, it seems I have a problem lol Takes place somewhere in the main!verse after Chapter 87 I guess?Enjoy if you can!





	

It was rare to have the chance to shop in town for the 104th graduates, and all relished in the special trip. At this point, what was left of the scouting legion felt rather like family and so all happily shopped together. Sasha, Mikasa, and Historia, ran off on their own expedition to help Sasha find a suitable dress, to replace her old one she’d lost amidst the squad’s constant moving around. The boys opted to visit the menswear shop nearby. Jean and Connie got to chatting over which ostentatious vest would look better on Jean, while Armin and Eren fell away from the group...

Since Eren and Armin, (and Mikasa), had no money or income to speak of, they simply opted to window shop and browse around the store, imagining what certain things might look nice on themselves.

“Think I should start wearing hats?” Armin asked curiously as he looked up at the silky grey newsboy cap on the mannequin displayed above him.

“Mmm, you could. You might get hat hair-- or, well, _I_ would, maybe _you_ wouldn’t, with silky locks like these.” He teased, playfully combing  his fingers through Armin’s soft hair.

Armin chuckled. “So that’s a ‘ _no_ ' on the hats, then?”

Eren smiled at him. “Maybe just try one on for size…” he suggested, reaching up for the cap and placing it on Armin’s head for him. He walked him over to the mirror for a look.

“Ooh…” Armin blushed at the sight of himself, looking so cute and full of character, with the grey hat bringing out the highlights of his eyes..

“You look quite handsome to me.” Eren leaned against him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yeah? Or are you just saying that to spare my feelings?” He smirked.

“No, I mean it. Ah, wait right here.” Eren bounced off to look for something while Armin continued imagining himself owning this hat and sporting it on a date with his lover. Eren quickly returned carrying a navy blue vest he’d spotted on his way in, and dropped his own long brown jacket he’d been carrying around on the floor. “Here, try this on.”

Armin blushed again as Eren dressed him, loving the feeling of his hands brushing over him, gripping his waist, tracing his form, all to make the vest fit just right. He looked in the mirror at himself again in the ensemble over his white collared shirt and truly loved what he saw. “This is so lovely…”

Eren adored the way it brought out his big blue eyes. “Yeah, it is… I’m sorry.”

“Eh? For what?”

“That we’ve no money to buy it.”

“That’s okay! You already got to see me in it, right? That’s all that matters.” he grinned.

Eren drew his dapper boyfriend close and kissed him, the 3 way mirror reflecting them in 6 different beautiful angles for one’s viewing pleasure. “…You know what? Come with me…”

“Hmm? Where?”

Eren lead him by hand behind the mirror, gently pressing him up against the wall, glancing all around to make sure nobody was watching.

“Eren, what are we doing?” Armin whispered.

Eren brought his smile up to Armin’s. “I know something fun we can do for free, and no pretending.”

Armin’s blush returned in it’s boudoir form, so much brighter and warmer than the light bashful one he had before. “Eren, here?! Now?!”

The warm breath from Armin's low tone puffed onto Eren’s cheek, arousing him further. He kissed Armin’s neck, muttering in a sultry low tone of his own. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, cadet…”

“--What if we get caught?”

“Mmm, isn’t that exciting?” he smirked, and raised his knee to press it against Armin’s warm crotch.

Armin let out a small whimper for the sensation of the touch.

“You just keep watch…” Eren returned his lips to Armin’s neck, continuing to rub his knee over Armin’s trapped cock.

Armin could feel himself hardening pretty quickly as his eyes darted all around the store from their shadowed little corner… Damn if Eren wasn’t right, this _was_  exciting… “Nn-- Eren…” he whispered. “Mm-- Grind a little faster, please…”

“A little faster? Are we in a hurry?” Eren teased. “What’s the rush?”

“Eren, please…”

“If you’re really so ready to leave then I could just stop...” He slowed his pace down to almost nothing, his grinding turning into soft nudges at best.

“No, no, _please,_  keep going.”

Eren’s knee suddenly pressed up firmly, directly against Armin's throbbing erection. “So you do want me--”

“ _Ye-e-e-s_ , I want it, _please_ \-- please hurry…”

“Well, alright, if you’re going to beg for it.” He began his previous pace again and pressed his hands to the wall, his arms surrounding Armin like a cage of pleasure as his head hovered in to kiss Armin’s watering mouth. He pulled apart and glanced up at the Newsboy cap over Armin’s disheveled hair and flicked it gently with his finger. “You know, you’re incredibly cute, Armin…”

Armin brought the back of his hand to his chin, biting down on his lax index finger to keep himself from moaning as Eren’s knee thrusted much harder, pressing into his crotch deeper. “O-only you get to say that...”

“Really?”

“Uh huh…”

Eren smiled very genuinely for a moment.

Armin let out an airy chuckle. “You know, you’re incredibly cute too…”

Eren blushed and finally rewarded his lover “Oh yeah? Well would a cute guy do this?”

Armin’s fist filled his mouth to force himself not to cry out for the wonderful waves of pleasure he was getting as Eren sped up his rhythm and pressed harder to bring him to climax. “ _E-ere--_ ” His tightened voice desperately tried not to shout.

“Come for me.” Eren commanded in a deep tone.

“Ah-”

Armin’s body jerked as Eren took him in his arms, wishing he could feel the warmth of Armin’s cum on his knee, but the warmth of his blushing lover’s cheek laying on his shoulder would do. “How was that? See, who needs _money_ to have a good time shopping?”

Armin finally held a tired arm around Eren, resting it on his back, as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re… crazy, you know that?…”

“Oh? I thought I was 'incredibly cute’.” he snickered.

Armin finally pulled away to recollect his dignity and adjusted his hat. “No, _I’M_ incredibly cute.”

Eren looked at him with a blush, stifling laughter.

“What?”

His eyes glanced downward, gesturing to the crotch of Armin’s pants where the wet spot of the cum soaking through the fabric began to appear.

“Oh _god_ …” Armin’s face landed in his palm for the embarrassment. “This is all your fault, you know.”

Eren snickered again. “How is it _my_ fault? You’re the one who begged for it.”

Armin grumbled playfully, both of them knowing they each found immense satisfaction in what they just did…

Eren sniggered as he kissed Armin’s cheek and began unbuttoning the vest and removed it, along with the hat. He reached around to grab his own thin coat from the floor in front of the mirror and handed it to his cold, wet boyfriend. “Here, wrap this around your waist for the rest of the trip.”

“But, what about _that_?..” Armin smirked, pointing to the erection tenting Eren’s pants.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to stay close in front of me until it goes away, won’t you? I’ll try not to prod… too much…”

Armin laughed shamelessly. “ _You’re_ too much! Let’s get those things back on the displays before we get them all messy!” He shouted quietly, tying Eren’s jacket around his waist, draping it to hide the wet spot. He took Eren’s hand and pulled him along, making sure to position himself up against his protruding crotch as they replaced the items, (rather enjoying the feeling of Eren’s hard cock poking at his ass while he replaced the vest on the mannequin).

Connie and Jean began approaching from the back of the store with their purchases, apparently ready to leave, and looking exhausted, bitter and unaccomplished.

“You know, Eren, it’s true.” Armin began as he leaned up against Eren, purposefully bouncing his ass on his crotch a little bit as he did so. "You really _don’t_ need money to have a good time shopping..."


End file.
